Bowser Jr vs Dust MAJESTIC BONES
Bowser Jr vs Dust THE MAJESTIC BONES TOURNAMENT Intro Bowser Jr vs Dust! Another episode of Round 1 of my 3rd Tournament, the Majestic Bones Tournament! Place your votes in the comment section down below or vote in the poll! Let's get to it! Previous Episodes Previous Episode: Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic (Screwattack's One Minute Melee) AND Bowser vs Mecha Sonic The Fight BOOOM! Bowser Jr. opened his eyes, wanting to know what had just happened. It was Daddy's castle! Bowser Jr. then noticed he was being carried by Bowser, knowing he was OK. Bowser Jr. started to fall asleep... Bowser opened his eyes and noticed a strange figure with a sword walking away. Bowser Jr. looked around to find his daddy, and tripped on something. Bowser Jr. noticed blood and his dad's body lying on the ground. Bowser Jr. screamed in surprise, knowing his dad had just been killed! Bowser Jr. bet it was that hooded figure! Bowser Jr. got in his Clown Car and zoomed after Dust. Once The Clown Car reached Dust, Bowser Jr. made it punch Dust in the face, making Dust slam into the wall. Bowser Jr: You'll pay for my daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ENGAGE! Bowser Jr. made his Clown Car hold a chainsaw and zoomed after Dust. Dust unleashed his sword while Bowser Jr. nearly sliced Dust in half. Dust's sword was able to block the hit with the chainsaw, the 2 types of sharp weapons colliding for a while. Bowser Jr. lunged backwards and started to fly into the air. As he started to fly downwards with his boxing glove in front of him, Dust was able to do an uppercut on the car with his sword. After Bowser Jr. and the Clown Car slammed into the ground, Dust managed to grab Bowser Jr. out of the Clown Car and throw him into the air. Dust swung his sword upwards at Bowser Jr, but Bowser Jr thought fast and grabbed his tiny hammer. The hammer collided with the sword for a while, until Bowser Jr summoned his Clown Car to punch Dust into the ground. The Clown Car then flew into the air and Bowser Jr. fell into it. As Bowser Jr. started flying at Dust with his chainsaw pointing at Dust, Dust flipped backwards which caused a miss from the chainsaw's blow. Dust then ran behind Bowser Jr. and sliced the Clown Car in half. Bowser Jr watched as Dust lunged at him with his sword. Bowser Jr tried throwing his hammer at Dust, but Dust had sliced the hammer in half with his sword and stabbed his sword into the neck of The King Koopa's Son. K.O!!!!!!!!!! Dust landed safely on the ground and started to walk away. A figure got up from the ground and yawned from his sleep. After noticing his son's dead body, he roared in anger and pounded his fist in anger at the figure walking away. Bowser had told him not to mess with him, and what do you know he did! Stupid swordsmen with killing his son! Bowser had beat the crap out of Dust, and then ended up taking a nap as they shook hands on their deal to not mess with the Koopa's! Dust was going to pay! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Dust!!!!!!!!!! Voting Bowser Jr or Dust? Bowser Jr: 2 Dust: 12 By KO or Death? KO: 5 Death: 9 Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:The Majestic Bones Tournament Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees